A crack in my happiness
by linedcreations
Summary: It's been a week after the battle against the Kishin, yet Maka still deals with the bullying, mocking, and verbal harassment from the girls who call Soul “Soul-Senpai”. Maka ignores, but it soon escalates to physical abuse. Maka, having to deal with this and family issues, pushes herself to self-harm. How will Soul react? (Unfinished)
1. Chapter 1

It's been seven days since the devastating yet successful final fight against Asura Kishin. They say physical pain heals, but not emotional pain…

* * *

"What a joke. I can't believe you were the one who made Soul a death scythe. Weakling. How pathetic," the girl smirked, then continued, "You know what? I'm surprised Soul hasn't left you yet, considering the fact that you are a flat-chested, ugly, and ungifted nerd. Cool people like Soul don't match with nerds. It's a surprise that you two are able to resonate."

Maka faced her open locker, resisting the urge to turn around and start an argument. She just calmly put her textbooks and binders inside the metal compartment, trying to act as if she was ignoring the girl's words. The hate-filled words did sting, but she didn't want to break down and show the girl that she, is in fact, weak.

She fidgeted with her things until, finally, the girl left. She met up with Soul, who was waiting for her outside. _Ignore her. You can't let one Soul-fangirl break you, when there are sure to be hundreds more waiting to hurt you,_ she told herself mentally.

* * *

Speeding down the streets, Maka tightened her grip on Soul's waist, as if the ground was a mob of Soul-fangirls and if she fell down, she would fall to hell.

"So, how was your day?" Maka didn't notice that Soul had asked her a question because she was drowned in her thoughts. She took a moment to reply.

"Fine."

The rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

When they reached home, Maka just walked into her room and fell onto her bed face first, forgetting about having to do homework or eat dinner. She didn't really have an appetite anyway.

 _Tomorrow's a new day. A fresh, new start is what I need._

But, of course, a new day is just a new day.

Maka woke up to the sound of a constant ringing. Alarm clock. Maka was not in the mood to go to school, but she knew she had to. School was what drove her to wake up. She knew it was the only thing she was good at, and she was always competing to be the top of her class.

She quickly dressed, as realization hit her - she had forgotten to do her homework. _Shoot,_ she thought. It was also her turn to make breakfast. She made an omelette as fast as she could, but there wasn't enough time for her to make another one. Instead, she grabbed a granola bar and left the omelette on the table for Soul.

Soul walked into the kitchen, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He had stayed up late that night, making a present for Maka. Why a present? Well, it was her birthday today. He didn't want to give it to her yet, he decided he was going to wait until after school. He saw an omelette on the dining table, but noticed that there was only one, and Maka wasn't there eating either. _Stupid Maka,_ Soul thought. Always putting others before herself. He smiled at her kind actions and gobbled up his breakfast.

Maka took a quick glance at her clock, and realized it was 7:50, and school started 8. _Dammit_ , she thought. _No time to finish homework._ She grabbed her things, went into the kitchen to find Soul already ready to go, and ran outside with him to hop on the motorcycle.

My first fanfic. Sorry for the short chapter. Please RR. No flames plz. (^ω^)


	2. Chapter 2

Maka and Soul dashed into class, almost late. When they entered, everyone was staring at them - some blushing, some with a surprised/shocked face, and some with a smirk. Maka glanced at Soul, then realized that they had subconsciously joined hands while running. _How embarrasing_ , she thought. However, she did feel something unsettling - with her soul perception, some souls in the class were filled with rage, hate, and hunger for revenge. And that anger was directed towards her. _Interesting,_ she thought.

"Well, Maka, Soul, if you're going to make out do it somewhere else. This is a classroom," Stein scolded with a smirk. Maka's face turned beet red. She and Soul quietly made their way to their seats and sat down.

Tsubaki turned to face Maka. "Maka, I think you forgot that today, something important is happening," she said.

"What is it?" Maka replied.

Black Star suddenly stuck his face in front of Maka. "How could you forget? It's your birthday! Man, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday! WHICH MEANS, I, THE GREAT GOD BLACK STAR, HAS A BETTER MEMORY THAN MAKA!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

Maka smiled to herself. _My birthday. I'm turning 15 today._

* * *

The first half of the school day was filled with presents, bright greetings, and out-of-tune singing. Maka loved it all. However, she often felt those rage filled souls wandering near her.

Then lunchtime came.

"I'm going to go wash up. Don't leave without me!" Maka said to her friends. She quickly scurried to the bathroom, but while she was washing her hands, she then sensed some strange souls,but different from before.

"Well, look at what we have here."

Maka turned her head and saw three girls - a chubby girl with long, black hair, and short girl with auburn hair tied into two curly pigtails, and a tall girl with pale blonde braids.

"Is there something you three need?" Maka asked sweetly.

"Actually, yes. We need you to stop interacting with Soul. Which means no talking, no contacting, and don't even look at him. You aren't the right partner for Soul. You're weak, petty, and arrogant. And don't forget flat-chested and hideous. Maka? Might as well call you _Baka,_ " said the short girl.

Maka was furious but remained calm. "I've met you before. In the book of Eibon. I'm not sure if you were just an illusion or if you were able to sneak in with us, but you already told me all this before. And I haven't broke my partnership with Soul since, so what makes you think you'll be able to do it now? Soul is not a pet. You don't get to decide if he's your partner. I chose Soul and he chose me. That's what makes a steady partnership. Both meister and weapon have to listen to each other's opinions and treat other equally. No one is the boss in a partnership. We work together and accept each other."

"Yeah yeah, go on with your INSPIRATIONAL speech. But how will anyone listen when they're forced to look at a fat, ugly, arrogant and stupid bitch? I'll bet that's why your mom left you. She just couldn't stand looking at this hideous creature."

Maka couldn't hold in her anger. "How dare you! You can insult me all you want, but don't DARE bring my mother into this!"

"Here's your birthday present," the black-haired girl walked up to her, and punched her face. Before Maka could recover, the tall girl walked up and pushed her down to the ground, kicking her everywhere - ribs, stomach, face, you name it. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing spikes (Soccer shoes) which started opening up cuts. Then the auburn haired girl did worst, she started choking Maka. Both hands wrapped around her thin neck, squeezing as hard as her short body could, while the other two continued beating her.

Maka never made a sound.

When they were finally done, Maka was too exhausted to move. She laid on the ground for hours and fell asleep.

All the while, her friends were worried where she went.

* * *

 **After school**

"Hey bro, y'know where Maka went?" Soul asked Ox.

"Nope, haven't seen her ever since lunch started."

Soul was irritated. But more than that, worried. Maka never skipped class - she would take extra curricular classes whenever she had the chance. Which bothered Soul because he had to go to them too, but right at that moment he didn't care.

Suddenly Tsubaki ran up to Soul, panicked, saying, "Remember when Maka went to the bathroom? W-Well, um, sh-uh, she's still in there. And not in the best shape."

"I'll go with you, but I can't enter the girls bathroom, so will you be able to drag her out of there?" Soul asked.

"Of course, she is light, after all."

Once they got there, Soul's breath hitched, then he gulped. Down the hall of the bathroom stalls, laid a small, disfigured, silhouette.

"Oh my god."

Tsubaki dragged Maka outside, trying best to avoid bumping Maka into the wall or a trash can. She let Soul do the rest - pick Maka up (bridal style .^.), wake her.

"Maka. What. Happened?" Soul asked in a stern voice. Her blood was starting to seep into his jacket.

"Whuh..? Huh? What time is it?"

Soul checked his phone. "5:37."

"Aw, crap." Maka smacked her face, which she quickly regretted, because it was actually painful.

Soul took a good look at her - she had a black eye, her forehead was bleeding, her hair had blood, there were cuts scattered onto her body and face like grass clippings, her legs were bruised, and her clothes were torn and bloody. The cloth area around her ribs was tattered and looked old, revealing a small part of her ribs, which were literally _purple and black_.

"Who did this to you?" Soul asked, concerned.

"I don't know their names. But they were girls from the NOT class." Maka covered her face with one hand to block out the sun.

"I'm telling Stein. He'll patch you up. Probably going to do that literally."

"No, please don't. Stein already has a lot of students to care about.I don't want to give him more trouble. Besides, my injuries are just minor."

"...Alright, fine. But only because you're injured and I will do what you request."

 **End. Was it bad? I thought it was OK. Bye now :V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. GODAMMIT.**

Once Soul and Maka got home, he immediately picked her up (again), went inside and laid her gently down onto the couch.

"Geez, those girls sure hate you to beat you up this much," Soul said while wiping her cuts with alcohol. Maka never winced, never cringed - as if she felt no emotion. No pain. Which was weird, because most of the time she was angry. Soul just ignored it.

"Terrible birthday, huh?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"I have something for you. It's not much, but I hope it cheers you up." Soul went into his room and pulled out the neatly wrapped surprise. He slowly handed it to Maka. _I hope she likes it,_ Soul thought while Maka carefully tore open the wrapping.

"Y'know, Soul I already have a photo album."

"I know, but take a look."

Maka cocked her head at him, then curiously opened the large book. Inside was filled with pictures of her with her mother, father and with Soul. But these pictures weren't in her first photo album. "How did you get these, Soul?"

"Well, the ones with your mom I got from her. I sent her a letter and she sent me one back with all those pictures. The ones with your father, well, I met up with him after school. And the ones with me are, well, you know, from me," Soul explained.

"Soul, out of all the presents I got today, I have to say, this is my favorite. Don't tell Tsubaki."

Then she hugged him.

Not like before. Before it was just to say thank you or I missed you, but this time it spoke something else. It meant more like _Don't leave me_.

 _I won't ever,_ Soul thought.

 **Ahhh so sappy but BOI did this warm my heart. R &R. pls. YES IT'S SUPER SHORT I KNOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**No I don't own Soul Eater. Nope not at all.** Maka POV

The next day stared off normally. Soul had a slight fever, so he had to miss today. I arrived five minutes early, and I wore long sleeves and jeans to cover up most of the bruises and scars. Of course, I still had a black eye, but it wasn't significant enough to affect the others, which relieved me.

"Excuse me, Professor Stein. May I please use the restroom?" I asked when Stein came by my table to hand out homework.

"Sure."

When I was walking to the bathrooms, I was oblivious to the people arround me, and suddenly a girl bumped into me. Of course, me being who I am, blamed myself for it, but it seemed like that girl did that one purpose.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"Bitch," she replied.

Ouch.

When I got back to class, something felt off. The atmosphere felt clouded. It felt as if eyes were one me, watching my every move.

When I got back to my seat, I noticed someone pass a piece of paper to the person next to them. It went from one person to another, and once it finally reached me, I was shocked.

It read, _Sluttiest student: Maka_

 _Most arrogant bitch: Maka_

 _Ugliest show-off: Maka_

 _Spoiled brat: Maka_

 _Most annoying dickhole: Maka_

 _If this note reaches Maka, let me tell you something - no one wants you. No one loves you and you should die. Go kill yourself. Shut up or cut up._

Quickly I crumpled up the note and stuck it into my pocket. Luckily none of my friends had seen the note, if they did they would've killed to find out who wrote this. I acted happy, as if nothing happened, but deep down I considered those words. Were they true?

After school, 7:32 PM

"Hey Soul, feeling better? I got you homework," I said to Soul from across the kitchen as I was cooking up dinner.

"Yeah, must be the medicine finally acting up. Thanks for the homework, by the way. Anything happen at school without me?'

I thought about telling Soul about the note, but it would be best if he didn't have to worry about it. "Nah. Nothing special."

Once Soul and I finished eating, he went to go watch TV.

"Don't forget homework!" I called out to him as I went to my room.

After I did my assignment, I opened up my laptop and looked at the news. Something caught my eye.

 _17 year old senior high school girl deceased from suicide_ Out of curiousity I clicked on the link to the news website. I read,

 _17 year old Hayley Schuetsland ends her life after jumping off a bridge into a shark filled ocean. Her mother reportedly said that young Hayley had been cutting for two years._ _Cutting,_ I thought. _One of my old friends told me about it before. She said she does it so that she thinks about the pain of the cuts, and takes her mind off bad things that happen, like bullying and abuse._ I looked under my bed and pulled out a small dagger. I purchased one at a weaponry store just in case if Soul left me for someone else.

I gently placed it a few inches past me wrist, and swept it. It was pretty small, but what my friend said was right. It did take your mind off things.

 **wOw. interesting** :v


End file.
